


Cherry Wine (just keep breathing.)

by TheTimeWeFeltInfinate



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome
Genre: Abuse, Based on a song, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Youth, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeWeFeltInfinate/pseuds/TheTimeWeFeltInfinate
Summary: It was true love, he thought. It would last forever, and he'd always forgive the man who hit him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:
> 
> Cherry Wine//Hozier  
> Afraid//The Neighbourhood  
> The District Sleeps Alone Tonight//The Postal Service
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry for the short chapters.

Dan lazily plucked the strings of his old guitar. He had just picked it up a few weeks ago for the first time in years. His hands were still more used to piano.  
“Eyes and words are so icy, oh but she burns, like rum on a fire...” He gently sang, his deep baritone voice filling their empty flat. He sang the whole song, letting his words float through the air, heavy with emotion.

(just keep breathing.)

He drew in a deep breath and sang out the last note of the song. He finished playing, laying his guitar next to him on the couch. He met his reflection's eyes in the blank television screen. He never realised he had begun crying, watching a fat tear roll down his cheek.

(just keep breathing.)

The doorknob turned. Dan had no time to react. It was only 4:48, not yet 6:00 like when Phil said he'd be home. Dan grabbed his guitar and held it close to his chest, his knuckles going white as his grip strengthened at the sight of Phil's smiling face. He seemed to be in a good mood. Maybe, Dan thought, Maybe he'd be okay tonight. Maybe they'd have a decent meal and go to bed without incident tonight.

(just keep breathing.)

“Phil! Y-you're home early!” Dan sputtered, plastering a fake smile onto his face.  
“Yeah, Peej's mum called, so he had to leave early.” He narrowed his eyes, smile fading. “When did you ever play guitar?”  
“I, uh, always have. Just decided to start again.” He nodded, grip tightening.  
“Okay.” Phil walked past him and into the kitchen, pouring a bowl of cereal. Dan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

(just keep breathing.)

He carried his guitar into his bedroom, leaning it against the wall, next to his piano. He shut and locked the door, breaking two rules at once. So much for a decent night. He layed on his bed, staring at the off-white ceiling. He hated the fact that he was scared of his best friend, his lover, his everything. His world. 

(just keep breathing.)


	2. Chapter 2

That night at dinner, Phil didn't even make eye contact with Dan. This wasn't new.  
“Why were you crying earlier?”  
“Huh?” Dan grunted through a mouthful of chicken parm.  
“You were crying.”  
“Just singing a sad song.”  
“What song?”

(just keep breathing.)

“Just a song.” Dan rolled his eyes. He knew he was gonna get it. Phil slammed his fork onto the table.  
“I said,” He was shouting now, “What. Song.”  
“Cherry Wine.” Dan said. Phil scoffed.  
“Isn't that about abuse?”  
“U-uh...”  
“I don't abuse you.-”

(just keep breathing.)

“-you just get what you deserve.”  
“I kn-know.” Dan's voice shook. Everone saw Phil as this angel, as this perfect being. Nobody saw Phil like he did. The rest of the meal was silent, and Dan washed their dishes. Phil had retired to his room to edit videos. As Dan was drying a glass, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

(just keep breathing.)

peej: Dan, why couldn'y you make it today?

Dan: i was invited?

peej: Of course! Phil didn't tell you?

Dan: he never does.

peej: ...I know.

Dan frowned and put the glass away, turning off the tap. He went back to his room.

(just keep breathing.)

His guitar. It was broken. The neck was snapped like a twig and only connected to the body by the strings. It laid on his bed. There was a post-it note on the pick gaurd.

"Never again." It read in Phil's handwriting. Dan's breath caught.  
“Jesus Christ...” He muttered under his breath. His eyes welled with fresh tears.

(just keep breathing.)

Dan picked up the pieces and placed them on the floor. He crawled into bed and his phone went off again.

peej: Dan, I know you don't like it, but you need to leave him.

Dan: no

Dan: i cant

Dan locked his phone, placing it on his nightstand and refusing to pick it up again. He ran his fingers through his curly hair he didn't bother straightening. He simply rolled to his side and went to bed for the night, even though it was only 7:53 and still light out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im postin this shit on a fuckin dsi xl lol

Phil stuck Dan. He was fully expecting it. Dan had left his flat iron plugged in. His right cheek was tinged red. Phil turned on his heel and walked out of Dan's bedroom. The brunet stood there, lifting a hand to his cheek and stroking it. 

(just keep breathing.)

Dan went back to bed. He slept for 7 hours and dreamt of falling in sweet, fluffy love with someone. Phil left the hose and a note announcing that he and a friend were out for movies and dinner. Dan sung Cherry Wine without guitar accompaniment. He laid in bed all day, ignoring PJ's "Are you okay???" texts.

(just keep breathing.)


End file.
